


Lights Out

by UJustGottaLov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit days, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phichuuri Week, Post-Canon, phichuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UJustGottaLov/pseuds/UJustGottaLov
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri are best friends and after a night of playing games and sudden power out they become something more





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Phichuuri week: Friends to Lovers.

" _Yuuri_ , you're cheating!" Phichit whined as he leaned on his side still balancing the controller in his hand somehow as he continued to halfheartedly play in his sideways position.

"Come on stop being such a sore loser," Yuuri smirked as he managed to score again. "You're just saying that because I'm winning."

Phichit pouted and slithered closer and head butted Yuuri's thigh. His skin was so soft to the touch and he wondered if Yuuri would mind if he placed his head in his lap."You're only winning _because_ you're cheating! God the things that I have put up with living with you! I ought to just leave you!"

"You put with _me_?" Yuuri asked incredulously. "You're saying that while you're wiggling on the floor and pouting like a five year old?"

Phichit gave him an offended look and put his hand on his chest indignantly momentarily forgetting all about the game they were playing and opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly noticed the numbers on the screen and realized that he all but lost considering that he couldn't possibly close the gap between him and Yuuri now! (not that he had much of a chance to begin with). He let out a defeated sound and wrapped his arms dramatically around Yuuri's waist causing the latter to almost drop his controller.

"Wha- _Phichit what're doing_! I can't play like this!" Yuuri protested his face turning red as he tried to pry Phichit off of him. He tried to ignore how Phichit's lips brushing against his exposed skin made his heart race.

"You already won, what more could you possibly want?" Phichit turned his head burying it in Yuuri's clothes. "You have already defeated me. Do you want to also laugh and rub your victory in the face of my dying avatar? Yuuri you're so cruel! Crueler than I could have imagined!" Phichit nuzzled his head further into Yuuri's side.

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh partly because he always found Phichit's overdramatic antics hilarious and partly because he was ticklish. "Phichit we need to finish the game! You promised no distractions! Besides how can I rub my victory in your avatar's dead face if I haven't won yet."

Phichit bolted upright into a sitting position his arms still wrapped tightly around Yuuri. He stared into him his chocolate brown and realized not for the first time that he could stare into them forever. They were so pretty. "I knew it! Everyone thinks you're so sweet and innocent and they all fail to see the monster underneath! So ruthless and vile!"

"Like you're one to talk," Yuuri retorted. They were pressed up against each other and Yuuri briefly wondered if Phichit could feel how hard his heart was beating. "Who was it that smuggled vodka into the dorms at last week's party via water bottles, huh? It certainly wasn't me. I still remember how you straight up told the dorm supervisor to take a sip just throw him off. You were lucky he didn't actually do it and decided to believe in your bold faced lies!"

Phichit laughed at the memory. They were so close together now that Yuuri could feel Phichit's breath fan over his face. Phichit's eyes lightened up a certain way when he genuinely laughed and it always spread a warmth in Yuuri's chest. He loved it whenever he was the one to make Phichit light up like that. "Yeah that was wild. Still can't believe he fell for that! Think I should do it again?"

"What? _No!_ The last time was nerve wrecking enough! I don't want to go through that again!" Yuuri declined. Somewhere in their conversation Phichit had removed his arms from around Yuuri's waist and they were now comfortably wrapped around his neck instead. Wherever their skin touched vibrated with warmth and his skin hummed with approval. A feeling he had gotten used to as of late considering how they much closer they had gotten since they first met.

Phichit just smirked. "It was still a lot of fun though. I remember you laughing. Actually I remember you laughing a _lot_."

Yuuri was about to retort when they suddenly heard the tv wail signaling that the time was up and they had both lost the game. Yuuri let out a strangled sound. "Phichit look at what you did! Now we have to start all over again!"

That wiped Phichit's victorious grin right off his face (he had been rejoicing at the fact that he hadn't lost to Yuuri which to him counted as a win). "What? No! I don't want to!" Phichit whined as he closed his eyes and buried his face in the nook of Yuuri's neck which made the latter's breath hitch. _Ah he smells good_. "Yuuri we've already played enough. I don't want to lose anymore."

"What the-?" Yuuri said suddenly and groaned in annoyance which made Phichit open his eyes and he suddenly found himself in darkness.

Phichit immediately let go of Yuuri to touch his face in horror. "Please tell me that we just lost power and that I didn't just go blind."

"The power went out," Yuuri confirmed.

"Oh thank god," Phichit exhaled relieved.

"Why'd you even think that you suddenly went blind? I'm pretty sure that isn't the first concern that usually goes through a person's mind when they're in the dark."

"I had a really realistic dream last night that I couldn't see so I just thought _shit this is it just as the prophecy foretold_ , you know? Ironically my whole life didn't flash before my eyes the only thing I could think was _but I haven't watched the latest episodes of b99 yet._ I was utterly devastated Yuuri," But Yuuri gave no response. Phichit narrowed his eyes despite the fact that he couldn't see shit. "You're judging me, aren't you? I can't see you, Yuuri, but I can feel your judgy look so freaking hard. Yuuri I thought we were friends!"

"We should probably check out why the lights went out," Yuuri said after a long silence.

"Wait!" Yuuri was about to get up when suddenly he felt Phichit lightly touch his arm before he wrapped his hand around it. "You can't just leave me  alone in the dark. Who knows what's out there ready eat me."

Yuuri's mouth curved into a smile. "They'd be right to eat you considering how you made me lose the game earlier."

Phichit let out a surprised laugh and tackled Yuuri to the ground. "I can't believe you! Is that how little I mean to you? I thought we were best friends!" Phichit attacked Yuuri's sides tickling him mercilessly. "Say you love me and would never abandon me!"

Yuuri wheezed with laughter. "Phi- _please sto_ -" Yuuri tried to sit up in an attempt to throw Phichit off but instead clashed his mouth with his and they both instantly froze. There had been nothing romantic about it considering that they just slammed their mouths together but Yuuri's cheeks still heated up and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. And he was suddenly grateful that the power was out.

 _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I just did that!_ He had the sudden urge to find a hole to crawl into and die. Phichit of course being the inconsiderate ass that he was just had to address it.

"Yuuri... did you just kiss me?" Phichit asked sounding mightily amused and the only thing Yuuri could think about despite how hard he was crushing on him was how much he wanted to deck him. He could die of embarrassment. "Are you embarrassed?" _How did he mcfreaking know_?

When Yuuri refused to reply knowing that whatever came out of his mouth would be a blabbering mess he felt Phichit's hands softly ran up his body, leaving hot trails in their wake, till they settled on his cheeks, cupping them softly and Yuuri leaned into it seeking its comfort. "Don't be. I didn't mind. Next time just try to make sure it hurts less."

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath. "Does that mean-that you-you-"

"That I like you?" Phichit finished for him. "Yes. Quite a lot. In fact-" Phichit fumbled for Yuuri's hand and placed it on his beating heart. "I've for some time now and right now right at this moment I really want to kiss you."

Feeling Phichit's heart beat under his fingertips did nothing to sooth the erratic beating of his own heart but it reassured him and he found it much easier to breath. He sat up and reached for Phichit's face to cup it in his free hand. They sat like that in deafening silence, cupping each other's cheeks with one hand and the others rested upon each atop Phichit's chest. "You're so quiet," Phichit noted, he himself talking quietly as he slowly caressed Yuuri's cheeks with his thumb. "I want to kiss you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Yuuri breathed. His heart was beating erratically and yet he felt at ease at the same time. He felt like they were sitting in their own bubble cocoon by the darkness. He quite liked it. Their own little dark world.

Phichit moved his hand from where it was resting atop Yuuri's to cup his cheek. Yuuri could feel him close the distance and wondered if he should close his eyes despite not being able to see shit either way.

The kiss was soft and chaste at first as they tried to adjust to each other. They even clicked their teeth together which just made Phichit giggle and Yuuri grinned because they were both idiots and _omg I love him_.

They adjusted and their lips finally slotted together in complete sync and Yuuri's chest exploded with warmth, love, joy, something _everything_ and the only thing he could think in that moment as he felt Phichit toy with the ends of his hair - something that made let out a content sigh - and his own arms wrap around Phichit's waist was that there was nowhere else in the entire world he would rather be than with his eccentric and lovable room/rink mate/best friend because he just _loved him so freaking much_.

When they finally broke apart for air Yuuri found the same love in Phichit's smoldering grey eyes. His cheeks were flushed red which made Yuuri experimentally poke them because they were so pretty and cute. His eyes vibrated with such joy, they were mesmerizing and Yuuri wanted to capture their radiance as a monument and keep it forever. Phichit seemed to second his thoughts as he suggested that they took a selfie. Yuuri reached for Phichit's phone right away just noticing then that the lights had already turned back on.

They took the selfie Phichit slung his arm around Yuuri's shoulder something they had always done but felt a lot intimate after what they had done.

"Let's build a fort," Phichit suggested with a cheeky grin and Yuuri laughed.

"That's so random."

"So?"

So Yuuri didn't protest when his best friend clasped his hand in his and helped him build a fort in the middle of the night for no apparent reason other than he was asked to and he was too weak to refuse. Once it was built Phichit pushed Yuuri down and captured his lips in his. This kiss packed a lot more enthusiasm and passion that made Yuuri reel and he absolutely loved it.

Yuuri pulled back to catch his breath. "Don't tell me the only reason you wanted to make this fort was just to make out in it."

Phichit stared down at him with a smirk and eyes that glinted with mischief. "What better reason is there?" Phichit asked and Yuuri grinned because honestly he couldn't have agreed more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first phichuuri fic! Another rarepair of mine that I cherish and love! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@ujustgottalaugh](https://ujustgottalaugh.tumblr.com)


End file.
